Love and the Art of Waxing
by WritePassion
Summary: Sam is on the run with Michael and his friends, and Elsa is driving his Cadillac, which brings back memories of love and the time he taught her how to wax the car. Only his lessons involved a few extra steps.


_Burn Notice: I don't own it, I just like to play with it._

_This story is dedicated to Mooneclipser for starting a Twitter conversation that went from Sam Axe innocently waxing cars to something smutty. I rose to the challenge, naughty me, and wrote this in a few hours. Enjoy, Jane, and anyone else who dares to read it. Needless to say, it's rated M._

**Love and the Art of Waxing**

By WritePassion

With Sam's quick goodbye, Elsa couldn't think of anything except whether or not it was goodbye for good, or if he would some day return. It had been weeks since he and Westen took off in her Jeep with his friends Fiona and Jesse and not long after that, strange men in suits spent a lot of time watching her. She couldn't go anywhere without them following.

She returned from a business trip hoping to have an evening of peace and quiet, only to find a small army of suits and men in riot gear at her door. The tall one held a legal document in his hand. It was a warrant for Sam's arrest.

"Agent Briggs, ma'am. FBI. We're here to take Sam Axe into custody."

"He's not here," she told them. "You should know, since you've been following me steadily for the past month." Elsa was tired of the intrusion in her life.

"I understand, ma'am, but it's our job to find him. We will check every inch of this house, and if he's here, you'll be taken in as well for harboring a fugitive," Briggs replied. "If we find Westen and the rest of his gang..."

"None of them are here. Why can't you leave me alone?" She was developing a headache between her eyes.

The agents and troops spent two hours searching her home and found nothing, leaving the place looking like a tornado had come through. Elsa glanced around the living room and wanted to cry, but Helena the housekeeper watched her. She couldn't fall apart now. Instead, she swallowed her emotions and said, "I'll be staying at the hotel for awhile. I'm sorry that those agents left you with such a mess..."

"It's alright, Ma'am. I'll get this cleaned up. In a couple days, you'll never know that they were here."

"Thank you, Helena."

Elsa left the house and got into the car, the Cadillac she'd given Sam that he drove until he went on the run. With her Jeep gone, she hadn't felt inclined to buy anything to replace it. A new car smell couldn't beat the scent of Sam's cologne inside the Caddy, and every time she sat in the driver's seat and touched the steering wheel, she imagined him in her place. She could almost feel his hands touching her through the wheel if she worked hard enough. The soft, supple leather against the backs of her legs was warm, caressing her, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Stop that," she whispered to herself. Elsa pushed the key into the ignition, her imagination running away with her. Her eyes roved to the garage and the empty driveway in front of it, and she thought back to that day, one of the few idyllic times before their world turned upside down.

* * *

"Elsa, your plane leaves in two hours. You better shake a leg and get ready to go," Sam said as he passed her in the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror finishing up her makeup while he slipped past too close. He did it on purpose. There was plenty of room for him to get around her, but he chose to rub up against her body, making her smile.

"What are you doing," she asked, then smeared her lips together to even out her lip color.

"Just grabbing some of those rags that Helena stored in this closet. I need to wax the Caddy," Sam replied with a wink and gave her a long appreciative look from head to toe. "Too bad you've gotta go. You could help me."

Elsa scoffed. "Sweetheart, I don't know the first thing about waxing a car."

"I'd be happy to teach you," he mumbled as he closed in and wrapped his arms around her, his forearms resting beneath her breasts, pulling her into his body.

The kisses he planted on her neck would be her undoing if she let them. Instead, she muffled a chuckle, twisted out of his grip, and raked her palm across his scruffy jawline. The prickly sensation set off something deep in her core, and passion filled her eyes, fighting with her responsibilities.

"Maybe when I get home," she said and escaped from the bathroom before he could capture her again. The phone rang downstairs, and she hurried down the staircase to catch it.

Helena answered it. "Ma'am, it's Monsieur Lafayette."

"Thank you," Elsa said as she took the phone from the housekeeper. "Lafe, how are you?" She listened and had a short conversation with him. She wasn't happy about the news he gave her, but at least he let her know before she flew all the way to Paris for nothing.

Sam had the Caddy parked under a stand of trees that shielded it from the sun, the neighbors, and anyone driving past the house. He was bent over the hood smearing on the paste wax when Elsa came outside wearing casual clothes. He used his pinky to push back his sunglasses, and he whistled. "Lookin' good, baby! But I thought you were going to Paris."

"I was. The trip is canceled," Elsa replied with a miffed tone. She stopped at the fender and watched Sam return to his work.

The man had sensual, graceful hands, and he used them to glide the wax over the surface in a thick coat. He spread the wax around in circles that grew larger with each stroke, the pressure more like a caress than a push, the movement hypnotizing her. Even his breath was soft as he worked at his task. She imagined the hood was her body and the way he roamed over the rise and fall of the metal was not unlike when he navigated her curves, peaks and valleys and left her panting. He glanced at her, and she blushed. When his smile showed his even white teeth, she licked her lips and reddened until she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"I have to let this sit for a bit," he said.

Elsa was disappointed. She wanted to watch him polish the sticky surface into a bright, slick sheen. "When it's ready, will you show me what to do?"

"Don't you have to be at the hotel?" He raised an eyebrow in a way that told her he would be less than pleased if she left now.

"I should go, but I won't. I need something to get my mind off the way my trip was so abruptly canceled." If only the hood was done! She wanted to lean against it and take him into her arms. At the moment, he held cloths in one hand and the can of paste in the other, touching up areas he missed.

The brow lowered and a sultry smile crossed his lips. "You can help me with this, and maybe we'll hit the beach later. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," she purred in reply and closed the distance between them. Pulling one of the soft rags from his fist, she asked, "Now, will you show me how to do this waxing thing?"

With an arm around her waist, he reached for her hand and bent her over the fender. "Now, start from the middle and work your way out." He guided her hand and made sure she used the right pressure. "Uh uh, gentle. Pretend the surface is... it's your skin. Better yet, it's my skin, and you're putting on a lotion and rubbing it in." His words came out smooth as silk as he worked her hand in circles. The rag moved with them, leaving behind a shine in which she could see the leaves overhead. "There you go, you've got it. Think you can do this side, and I'll work on the other?"

Elsa's backside almost felt cold when Sam broke away and moved to the other side of the car. She consoled herself with the fact that their hands touched in the center of the hood often, and now and then he teased her fingers with the tips of his. All the while he wore that smile, the one that stirred her blood and sent her nerve endings crying out for more. He knew how to get to her, and he used every trick in the book to do it. She suspected that Sam also wrote that book.

She had no idea how long it took to finish the car. All Elsa could do was follow along with Sam and do what he taught her, messing up now and then, and whether it was intentional or not was left up in the air. On the sides of the Cadillac she crouched down with him, his thigh pressing against hers. By the time they reached the trunk, she wasn't sure she could take much more.

"Why don't you just stand there? I've got this," Sam urged her as he slathered on the paste and finished the tail end of the car. His shirt rode up in the back, flashing some skin, taunting her, tempting her to run her fingers up and inside.

As she was about to reach out, Sam walked around the Caddy, inspecting every inch of her work. He nodded, pleased. "Looks good, baby. Except you missed a spot there, up by the wiper blade."

"I don't see it," Elsa denied as she came to the front and stood with hands on her hips.

"You're not looking at it at the right angle." Sam pulled her to the tight space between himself and the bumper, leaned her over the hood and stretched his hand out to the spot. "See that?"

"Oh, that little thing! Give me that rag." She attacked the spot and buffed it until it matched the rest of the hood. She tried to straighten, but Sam was right above her and wouldn't let her go.

"You did great, Elsa." His praise he whispered in her ear before his hand brushed the hair from the nape of her neck and he kissed it. His lips were soft and warm blazing a trail from her ear to her collar.

"Oh, Sam," she moaned, her body threatening to collapse onto the hood. Only her elbows making impact saved her.

Somehow Sam had stretched a towel over the surface, and when she made contact the slippery wax caused it to move a little. That was the least of her concerns as Sam had her trapped and his hands ran over her like she was the car and he was polishing her.

One of his hands slipped between her and the towel, working her top up so he could get underneath and touch her quivering stomach. All the while he bathed her neck in kisses, moving closer to her cheek and her lips. His fingers splayed across her stomach, the pads of his fingertips pressing into her flesh, and he slowly slid his hand up to her ribs and the underside of her bra. He captured a breast and massaged the nipple through the silky fabric.

"Sam," Elsa groaned. "We shouldn't do this out here."

"Why not? We're hidden by the trees." His pelvis pressed into her back side, pushing her into the curve of the grill and hood, and she could feel his arousal. He was ready for her, and all it would take was to move a few things.

He slipped a hand between her thighs and pushed them apart. His fingers found her wet with desire, and the flirty dance of his digits brought her close to her release. He knew how to play that game too, to get her close to the brink and pull back to leave her unsatisfied but waiting for better things to come. His hand continued to move under her skirt to curve over her buttock, up toward her waist, and then he pulled her panties down. The balmy air touched her skin and gave her goosebumps, and her breath came out on a shaky sigh.

"You're doing it to me again," she protested, the tone tortured but in the throes of pleasure.

"Just wait, sweetheart. Just wait." His zipper grated metal against metal, and his hand pushing away folds of fabric sent shivers of anticipation through her. The tip of his member touched her wetness and he pushed inside, his hands squeezing her bare buttocks. His own breath came out in a rush as she tightened around him. He dove in until he could go no further, slowly backed out, and entered her again. He played her like a Stradivarius until all of her nerves felt alive and vibrated with the sensation of him pulsing inside her. She cried out and her muscles throbbed around him, sending him over the edge. Sam groaned and with one more thrust held her fast, spilling himself inside her, coming down from the heights to which she'd taken him.

* * *

Elsa sat in the darkened car, her breath sounding like a steam engine out of control. She looked around with a guilty gaze but saw no one except for the front end of the FBI agent's car parked out on the street. Hopefully the agents weren't ogling her through their night vision binoculars, or they would have had quite the show. Disgusted with herself for indulging in her fantasy, Elsa pushed down her skirt, started the car, and drove to the hotel.

By the time she arrived she was under control again and nothing looked out of place. She ignored her usual shadows and strode to the elevator. Thankfully no one joined her in the car, which meant that an agent probably waited for her in the penthouse lobby. It took her straight to the top floor, and she emerged, hurried to the door, and let herself inside. There weren't any agents hanging around, which surprised her. Maybe they'd given up, or they had Sam and his friends in custody. Then why did they bother ransacking her house? She was still angry about that. In the morning, she would call the FBI herself and let them have a piece of her mind. Until then she would settle in and try to sleep.

The bed was so lonely without Sam. Often she was too tired and depressed to care. Some nights, like tonight, she missed him so much that her body ached. That memory of what happened in the car didn't help either. With a heavy sigh, she moved to the phone and picked it up.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Is there anyone still available at the spa?"

"Yes, ma'am. There's one staff member still on duty."

"Good. I'll be down in a few minutes. I need a massage and a leg waxing."

"I'll let her know, ma'am."

Elsa was glad she took advantage of the perks her hotel offered. The massage relaxed her, and the hot waxing, while not her favorite thing, felt soothing. The spa attendant spread the last of the wax over the backs of her legs and applied the strips of cloth. Elsa heard her walk away, and she suddenly felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. Something wasn't right.

Someone pulled at the strip, quick and sharp, and her breath sucked in. The second strip followed. "Oww, are you new at this? You did so well before, and..." As she spoke, warm hands played over the muscles on her bare back. Her protests turned to moans. They were a man's hands, which alarmed her, but the way he moved, it reminded her of Sam. She turned her head, unable to believe that such a thing was possible.

Elsa gasped and sat up, losing the last of the towels that covered her body. "Sam!" His name squeaked out of her and she stifled herself with her hands.

"It's me, baby, in the flesh," Sam spoke in the tender tone she missed so much. He closed in and pulled on her thighs until her legs wrapped around his body. Then his arms circled her, pressing her so close it was almost painful. His chest shook, and she realized that he was weeping.

"Sam, it's okay," she whispered and let her hands run free through his hair. He needed a little trim, but at the moment that was inconsequential. The fact that he was really before her, that was all that mattered. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I missed you. I missed you way too much, and I had to come see you."

"It's too dangerous! Thank God you didn't stop by the house. Agents and soldiers came through tonight, tore the place apart, thinking they would find you in the mansion."

He kissed her, his lips molding with hers, his tongue slipping through and making love to her mouth until she moaned and he responded. Sam tore his mouth away, breathing hard.

She could barely speak. "You shouldn't be here. They'll get you."

"I'm willing to take that chance. I love you, Elsa. I can't stand being without you, and I'm at a point where I need to think about what's more important."

"I don't understand."

Sam framed her face with his hands. "I don't need you to understand. I just... need... you." His voice grew husky and softer as he begged, "Take me upstairs and love me tonight. That's all I'm asking."

She should have had her head examined, because she let her passion and her love for Sam rule over her brain. "Okay. We'll take the private elevator." Her hands smoothed over his face, memorizing again every inch of him. "Let's go now, before the attendant comes back."

His devilish smile disarmed her. "I tipped her and sent her out of here."

"So that was you giving me that horrible wax job," she chuckled.

"I guess you'll have to teach me how to do that later. Right now, we have more important things to do."

Elsa scooted to the edge of the table where Sam wrapped her in a towel and picked her up, carrying her to the elevator. He used his elbow to hit the button. He wouldn't let her feet touch the ground inside the car, and he carried her into the penthouse suite, closed the door behind him, and carried her all the way to the bed.

"You've been working out," she teased.

"Living lean and running a lot'll do that to ya," Sam replied with a crooked smile as he lay her on the bed. He turned on one of the lamps and studied her in the warm light. His voice was gruff as he cried, "Elsa, it's so good to see you."

"It's so good to see you too, Sam." She attempted to sit up, but he held her down and waylaid her with a kiss. Her lips tingled when he pulled away and he stood beside the bed.

Neither of them said a word as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto a chair near the bed. The undershirt followed, and her eyes were mesmerized by his hands working the belt and fly of his pants. The khakis dribbled to the floor, and his silky boxers followed. He did look leaner and hotter than she remembered. He felt just as hard and soft as he did before when he dropped down and stretched out beside her, pressing his body against hers.

The hands that could cradle an automatic weapon and rain down death now skimmed over her with featherlight touches, alighting here and there to send her nerves into a snap and crackle like a firework ready to explode all over the night sky. She missed the light roughness of calluses on his hands which rubbed against her skin and curled over her breast. His tongue teased her with hot wet trails down to her other breast that he kissed and nipped at the peak of her aroused nipple. What he did to her caused her to squirm beneath him, and she longed to take him the way he took her.

He worked his way down to her stomach, and her legs captured him. Elsa took him by surprise and rolled until she sat on his chest. She looked into his eyes as they opened and he smiled at her, pure desire shining from his features. Elsa's lips formed a bow puffy with her own desire, and she leaned over him, working her magic with hands and lips on his bare skin. Her hands raked his chest hair, reaching through to his skin, massaging his muscles as her lips pressed the pulse point in his neck.

"Elsa," Sam spoke with a strangled voice. Surely every one of his nerves tingled from her ministrations. By the time she stretched her body over his, he trembled beneath her, and she felt his rising ardor beneath her hip.

It would have been so easy to rise up and impale herself on him, but she wanted him to feel her first until he couldn't take anymore. She wanted to burn this night into his memory, so the next time he thought of her, wherever he was, he wouldn't forget how she loved him. When he was helpless, his chest heaving, she took him in. One stroke and her eyes rolled back at the sensation that made her think of rolling in velvet. Sam reached up and kneaded her breasts, covering them with his hands, manipulating them. He trapped her engorged nipples between his fingers, enticing her to peak. She felt her pulse throbbing through her entire body before she rose and fell on him again, her insides exploding and her voice crying out wordlessly as her passion took her into flight.

As she came down, Sam pulled her body close to his chest and rolled her to her back. He moved inside her, each stroke trying to bring her to another climax. He lost himself before she got there, but Elsa still reveled in the sensation. Sam pulled away and dropped to the mattress beside her as he worked to regain his breath.

"Wow. We've gotta do that waxing stuff more often, huh," he joked and rolled her into his side. "Maybe if I stay the night..."

"No, you can't. I don't know why you took such a big risk to begin with!" She drove her hand into his chest and pressed it close to his heart. "This was so dangerous."

"Elsa, the way I left you... I've been thinking about it for weeks whenever we've got time between running here and there." He shook his head. "I can't do it anymore. I can't live without you." He paused before he dropped the bomb. "Mike and the others are getting ready to leave the country."

"Oh, Sam," Elsa choked.

"I know, babe. I don't know if it's permanent or not, and I don't want to take the chance that I'll never see you again. I love you too much."

"But if you stay and you get caught, they'll put you away for life, Sam. So we'd still be apart, only you'll be somewhere rotting away." Elsa held him tight. "No, I can't let that happen to you. You have to go back." She looked deep into his eyes. "Besides, if you abandon your friends now, well, you're not the man I fell in love with. You have to finish this."

Sam closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He knew she was right. After awhile he nodded. "See, I'm glad I came back. You always know how to knock some sense into me." His words ended on a sob. His hand caressed her hair as he found the words to speak again. "I can't ask you to wait for me."

"But I will. I promise you that, Sammy. When you come home, I'll be here. I may get older and uglier, but I'll still be here."

Between his tears, Sam laughed and continued to run the backs of his fingers over her smooth face with its developing wrinkles. "You'll never be ugly, not in my eyes. I love you too much." He kissed her lips with tender motions, and he enchanted her into one more time. Their lovemaking was born of desperation, and they cried through it together.

The clock on the bedside read two-twenty when Sam kissed her one last time. He was dressed and carrying a bag containing more clothes and some weapons he had hidden in the penthouse. Elsa kissed him in return and made a move to get out of bed.

"No, just stay there. I want to remember you like this."

"I like to remember you and me waxing the Cadillac together." She smiled and licked her lips.

Sam shivered and let out a breath. "Thanks for the reminder. You keep practicing so when I get home you can show me what you got."

"I'll do the best wax job in town," Elsa replied.

"I'm sure you will." He chuckled, grinned, and kissed her forehead before turning and walking out of the bedroom.

Elsa tossed aside the covers, grabbed her robe from the hook on the door, and threw it on as she followed him. The door closed and she heard the ding of the private elevator on the other side of the entrance. He was gone. Until he returned, she would keep the memories locked inside her brain, take them out now and then and recall the power of their love. She had no doubt that he would return to her, and she had a feeling it wouldn't be long. Michael would find a way to exonerate them all, and then they could come back to everything they knew.

She went to bed and fell asleep, dreaming of that day.


End file.
